


McShep walls for Winter

by manicmea



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Photoshop, Slash, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McShep wallpapers with quotes and my goofy humour thrown in too. While experimenting making these for slash fans to enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	McShep walls for Winter

**Author's Note:**

> I missed Winter's Birthday so instead of one wallpaper there is five to enjoy.

Shut up

John Sheppard

No Cheesecake

McShep 1

McShep 2

More fanworks can be found @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
